Spacecraft can have their usefulness extended during launch and orbital operations through the use of a remateable umbilical mechanism and berthing platforms. Such platforms permit the retrieved spacecraft to dock with the Space Transportation System (STS) to obtain necessary replenishment of electrical power, fuel and the like.
In order to accomplish this, the in orbit retrieved spacecraft is required to be attached to the berthing platform or to the STS cargo bay for launch durations in order to transfer propellant (fuel), electrical power, etc., from the berthing platform to the spacecraft or to transfer information from the spacecraft to the platform. This connection is commonly called an umbilical connector, and the connection is made with the spacecraft through what is commonly referred to as an umbilical drive mechanism.
Current umbilical drive mechanisms result in what is commonly termed a rigid umbilical connection between the berthing platform or STS structure and the umbilical connector on the spacecraft. With such a rigid connection, a force is exerted on the spacecraft through the umbilical drive mechanism if or when relative displacements occur between the launch vehicle and spacecraft. Such a force may be acceptable when the connection is made during in orbit operations with the berthing platform since the load transfer from the berthing platform or STS is nonexistent, or at best minimal.
This type of so called rigid connection is not acceptable during the STS launch regime when high mechanical loads may be imparted to the spacecraft. This is due to the fact that unacceptable deflections or movements between the spacecraft and the STS or berthing platform or the like that support the umbilical drive mechanism will result in this situation.
A berthing platform is not available during many actual or contemplated spacecraft operations where an umbilical connection with the spacecraft is necessary or desirable. This is true, for instance, during launch or in general during operations occurring other than in orbit where docking with a berthing platform is contemplated. Consequently, a definite need exists for a spacecraft connector that can make a connection with a spacecraft without exerting any forces upon the spacecraft. The desired connection is termed "a soft umbilical connection" and is defined as the result of decoupling the mechanical drive mechanism from the umbilical connectors after mating has been accomplished.
This invention fulfills this need and allows a satisfactory connection to be made with the spacecraft at most if not all of the times it may be desired. This connection is made through the use of this invention.